Masonry type saws typically containing circular saw blades are commonly used for cutting hard masonry type materials, such as slate, granite, tile, marble and the like. Such masonry saws typically comprises a fixed support, such as a table, a moveable tray on the table on which is placed the masonry material to be cut and also contains a motor and a circular saw, typically having a diamond blade, with the tray moveable between a cutting and a non-cutting position. Such masonry saws also include a reservoir pan located beneath saw blade for retaining cooling liquids which are generally used and pumped from and directed against the rotating circular saw blade to provide cooling and ease in cutting. A masonry saw apparatus is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,206, issued Jan. 18, 1972, which provides for a reservoir pan and parallel in position with respect to circular saw blade. In addition, it is common practice to provide for a masonry type circular saw cutting apparatus to have the motor and saw blades adjustable longitudinally on the fixed table support with respect to the tray.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved masonry saw apparatus and method whereby the saw apparatus may be rapidly and accurately adjusted for multiple cuts of masonry material, and wherein the saw may be rapidly adjusted to fit the size of the masonry material to be cut and wherein the depth of the table will allow complex cuts of masonry material to provide more maneuverability room near the saw blade and to overcome at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art masonry saw apparatus and methods.